


Oikawa Tooru's Sick Day

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Iwaizumi Hajime, Loving Boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Oikawa is sick and he can feel the love of everyone around him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Oikawa Tooru's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> or the result of the author watching a million and a half Haikyuu text videos on YouTube since December and not sleeping yet (even though its fucking 7:34??? da fuck??? last I checked it was 7???)

Oikawa wasn't feeling so hot right now. He had gotten up at ass o’clock in the morning to spill last night’s dinner into the toilet. His mom and dad came in twenty minutes later and helped their son back into his room. His mom sat on the edge of his bed and placed her hand onto her forehead.

“Oh honey, I don't think you should go to school today.”

Oikawa whined and shook his head.

“Need to. Have a test. And practice..”

He turned his head and coughed harshly into his hand. His mother smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, honey, but not in the condition you're in.”

He was about to say something else, but was interrupted when his dad came back in with a bucket and a basin of water, two white towels hanging from it. He dipped one into the water, squeezing out the access water and placing it on his son’s forehead.

“Sorry son, but you won't be getting up anytime soon...”

Oikawa sighed and snuggled down into his blankets. He may as well try to get some more sleep. With that, he fell back into a dreamless sleep, wishing that Iwaizumi was next to him.

///

Oikawa woke up to the sun filtering through his curtains. He blinked and wondered why he was awake again and heard the buzzing of his phone. He didn’t feel as nauseous as he did last night. Which he was grateful for, but he did still feel the heat of his fever. He sighed and blindly began looking for his phone. He grabbed it and hissed at the sharp light of his phone. He saw the notifications and opened the groupchat.

*Plants Groupchat*

-everyone is online-

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: mom

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: mom

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: mom

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: MOM!!!!!

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: ajjdnwjfbjwbfwj

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: mooooooooom

Mattsun 😎: wtf?

Mad Dog-chan 🐶: stfu you’re so fucking loud

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP DOG!!!!

Mattsun 😎: .....

Makki 🤪: .....

Wattachi 😌: .....

Kindaichi 🧅: .....

Kunimi 😛: .....

Mad Dog-chan 🐶: ......

Iwa-chan ♥️: .....

Wattachi 😌: Ok, Yahabs, you need to chill tf out...

Kindaichi 🧅: idk if this is the right time, but Kags sent me a text and said that Mom isn’t going to be in school today....

Mattsun 😎: ....

Makki 🤪: ....

Wattachi 😌: ....

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: ....

Kunimi 😛: ....

Mad Dog-chan 🐶: ....

Iwa-chan ♥️: ....

Kunimi 😛: Kageyama???

Kindaichi 🧅: yeee

Iwa-chan ♥️: And he didn't tell me?

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: ...he didn't tell you? ...why did you guys fight?

Makki 🤪: I swear if you fucking hurt him--

Iwa-chan ♥️: Of course I fucking didn’t.... I'm just gonna go to his house and check on him

Iwa-chan ♥️ is offline-

-Mamakawa 🤱🏻 is online-

-Mamakawa 🤱🏻 change Iwa-chan ♥️’s name to Iwapapa 👨🏻🍼-

Mamakawa 🤱🏻: Ya~hoo~

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: OH. MY. FUUUUUUCK   
Bdwbfcjdbckdncfkw

MOOOOM!!!!!!!!   
Ncjdbclkwbw

ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?

Wattachi 😌: STFU Yahaba!!!! I can hear you all the way from the nurses office!!!

Yaha-chan 👶🏻: Leave me the hell alooooone!!!!

MOOOOM!!!!! My brother is being mean to me!!!

Wattachi 😌: STFUuuuuu!!!!!

You’re being a bad example to our baby brother

Kindaichi!!!! As your older brother, I command you not to act like this fool

Kindaichi 🧅: ???

Ooook???

Mamakawa 🤱🏻: you both need to stop, Yaha-chan, Wattachi....

And Yaha-chan, I am alright....i’m just not going to be there today....

Kindaichi 🧅: Yeah...Kags said you’re not gonna be there today??

-Iwapapa 👨🏻🍼 is online-

Iwapapa 👨🏻🍼: Yeah...why the fuck does he know and not me???

Mattsun 😎: .....

Makki 🤪: .....

Wattachi 😌: .....

Kindaichi 🧅: .....

Kunimi 😛: .....

Mad Dog-chan 🐶: ......

Mamakawa 🤱🏻: .....

.....don’t forget that his mom is our family physician, Iwa-chan

Iwapapa 👨🏻🍼: .....

.....oh yeah....

Mamakawa 🤱🏻: hnnng ‘orry ‘uys...meds..shweepy

-Mamakawa 🤱🏻 is offline-

Mattsun 😎: .....

Makki 🤪: .....

Wattachi 😌: .....

Kindaichi 🧅: .....

Kunimi 😛: .....

Mad Dog-chan 🐶: ......

Iwapapa 👨🏻🍼: .....

...i’m going to his house to check on him

-Iwapapa 👨🏻🍼 is offline-

-Everyone is offline-

During the break, Iwaizumi grabbed his bags and left the classroom, ignoring the calls from his classmates. His boyfriend needed him and he needed to get to his boyfriend. Because, knowing Oikawa Tooru, he was either sleeping for real or he was fucking around and watching dvds of volleyball matches. After leaving the school grounds, he quickly made his way over to his boyfriend’s house and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Oikawa’s mother and she was shocked to see him here.

“Hajime-kun, what are you doing here? Don’t you have school right now?”

Iwaizumi blushed a bright red and nodded his head. He looked down and kicked his foot a little. She giggled and let the male into the house. Her husband came into the living room and saw his son’s boyfriend and looked at his wife in question. She looked at her husband and winked. Her husband chuckled and made his way to the armchair and sat on it, sipping on his coffee and reading his newspaper.

“Hajime-kun...”

Iwaizumi whipped his head up and stared at his boyfriend’s mother. She held a mask out to him and he took it questioningly.

“You can go up and see Tooru, but you have to wear that, darling.”

Iwaizumi blushed a brighter red and nodded his head in thanks, bowing to the two and quickly dashing up the stairs.

“He really loves our son doesn’t he?”

Mrs.Oikawa turned to look at her husband and giggled.

“Yes, he really does.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to hand my baby boy over to him so easily....”

Mrs.Oikawa sighed. Why was her husband like this?

///

Iwaizumi stood outside of his boyfriend’s bedroom door and slapped his cheeks to calm down the heat in them. He slapped them one more time and grabbed the knob, slowly opening the door and hoping that he wouldn't wake his boyfriend up. He peeked in and saw his boyfriend still asleep on his bed. He went into the room and set his stuff down on the floor by the door and went to look at him. He placed a hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiating from it.

He took the cloth and dipped it into the water and placed it back onto Oikawa’s forehead. The scrunched up look on the Setter’s face disappeared and a tiny smile formed on his lips. Iwaizumi shook his head and sat down by the table and grabbed out the notes from class and did his homework.

A couple of hours later, there were shuffling noises coming from behind Iwaizumi, so he stopped what he was writing and turned around to face his boyfriend. Oikawa looked so fucking cute when he was first getting up. He’d stretch his entire body like a cat and sometimes even rolling over onto his stomach. He’d make a noise in the back of his throat and rub his face onto his fluffy blanket and sit up, rubbing his eyes and blinking.

Iwaizumi leaned his head onto his hand and watched the entire process of his boyfriend waking up with a smile on his face. He constantly thanked whatever god there was that Oikawa Tooru had entered his life and became his only soulmate. Oikawa looked over into his boyfriend’s direction and finally processed that there was another person in his room. Oikawa squeaked and hid under his blanket again. Iwaizumi chuckled and nudged the blanket away from Oikawa’s face.

“What’re you doing, my little bunny?”

Oikawa’s face burned a bright red and he whined at Iwaizumi. The spiker chuckled and nudged Oikawa to the side and got onto the bed next to him. Oikawa made a squeaking sound and just snuggled onto Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Wait...Iwa-chan? What about practice? Do you really want to leave Makki and Mattsun in charge of the children? I’d honestly would rather send them over to Dai-chan before that ever happens”

Iwaizumi chuckled and pecked oikawa on the forehead.

“Ssh..you don’t need to worry your pretty little head, baby. I've got this.”

Iwaizumi waited until Oikawa fell back asleep and slowly removed himself from his boyfriend. He didn’t feel as hot, but he was still drained. He figured that he had enough time to go to practice and be back before his Setter woke up again. And true to his instincts, Oikawa hadn’t gotten up once since he left and had even slept through the night. By morning, the brunette was back to being his energetic self and was bouncing around the house. Iwaizumi laughed at his boyfriend and settled him down onto his chair for breakfast. When they got to school, the couple was tackled by Yahaba, Watari, and Kindaichi. Yahaba, weirdly, had giant crocodile tears in his eyes. He clung onto Oikawa and had only let go for practice. The coaches and Iwaizumi had forbidden Oikawa from participating and made him sit out on the sidelines. As Oikawa watched the practice he couldn’t help the one thought going through his head.

_ ‘I’ve got an amazing boyfriend and friends.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> lord save my soul and I need to go out with my mom today rip me


End file.
